There is, for example, a cleaning method in which a substrate with an adhesive material fixed thereto is carried to remove foreign matters from a carrying system and a processing unit or the like (such as chuck) within a semiconductor processing device. A chuck cleaner and a cleaning method that can securely remove foreign matters are demanded.